


[Podfic of] I Could Be Your Um / written by queenklu

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://queenklu.livejournal.com/217585.html">I Could Be Your Um</a> by queenklu<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:04:23</p><p>Jared meets Jensen at a bus stop. And utterly fails at flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I Could Be Your Um / written by queenklu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Could Be Your Um](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14691) by queenklu. 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] I Could Be Your Um](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602764) by [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse). 



> How crazy is it when you realize that two podficcers simultaneously podficced the same fic completely independent of each other. Don't forget to check out applegeuse's version!

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/phpnhij76ui1xtt4j0d5wiashfnke0na.mp3) | 4.7 MB | 00:04:23  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ehbq6cb10edo0ofxs5ob6j4njzk96tox.m4b) | 2.4 MB | 00:04:23  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-could-be-your-um-0).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> ### Cover Credits
> 
>   * **Stock Image:** [Umbrella](http://www.flickr.com/photos/taz/26801303/sizes/o/) by taz
> 



End file.
